Viridian Villain
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Eve had been training, readying herself for this. Her first sweeper assignment SOLO. No help, no advice, just her, her abilities and the criminal. But he looks weird. Green suit, odd accent, may luck be on her side as this guy has yet to be captured. Oh yeah...Train and Sven also gotta wash dishes...god doesn't that suck?


 **Author Notes: Ok ladies and gentleman, we are here with a St Patties One shot for Black Cat(which Sen and Mako do not own) We see just how coincidences happen in the every day sweeper life.**

 **For the record this one shot isn't really set in a specific time, but I'd say this takes place when Eve more or less starts feeling the burn of being Trains rival and challenges him to prove herself. Enjoy~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Sven knew it was just going to be one of those days. He mentally groaned as Train began taunting the already moody child. Eve was finding it very hard to not turn her hair into a hammer and smack the annoying adult in the passengers seat.

Train despite his antics knew the little blonde princess was more then capable of handling herself. She was just inexperienced, but was full of talent and potential...he just found it too tempting to tease her.

They had just arrived into the newest city when Eve stomps over to the bar. Usually the girl was very mature and serious, but the lazy, annoying cocky son of a gun sweeper simply brought out the worst in her. Making her truly act her age.

The two follow behind. Sven was ready to strangle his partner, as he feared for Eve, whom for quite some time now has been the girls' caretaker. Train followed...because he's entertained. He was practically cracking up as she slammed the doors to the bar open.

A long silence trickled as she marched her way up to the bartender. Hitting the paper with the bounty in front of him. **"Where can I find him?"** As much as the man wanted to retort, he saw the rage in her eyes, and the bloody aura surrounding her small cute frame. Messing with her was not an option.

 **"H-he usually is found here drinking for several hours into the night, but no one has been able to stop and capture him, and it's been months since this bounty was posted."** She took the case.

The adults stood, watching as she put into practice all of their teachings. She talked to people, she collected notes and readied a trap. When nightfall came...she was ready.

He came in just as she was told. He'd order a crap ton of drinks, not even looking buzzed as the alcohol was drained, slithering down his throat with ease. The blonde had been alerted that this man was dangerous.

On many occasions where he was at risk of capture that he killed those pursuing him. But he didn't really look dangerous. He had on a top hat, a monocle placed on his left eye, and a suit, all various shades of green and black.

This man had a bounty of 25,000. She was ready to take down this criminal and bring him to justice. Not realizing the conversation going on behind her. **"Maybe we should've had her do an easier bounty."** Train rolls his golden eyes at his partner.

 **"Seriously Sve-Baby. You're overreacting. Our princess can handle this. And if not we'll provide her backup."** Their eyes were off Eve for but a moment...when chaos broke through the bar. **"You'll never catch me ya little brat~"** His accent was thick as he ran off with a laugh.

Eve was right on his heels, leaving her protectors in the dust of mayhem. She refused to lose him, keeping visual and her guard up for any surprises he has on his sleeve. **"My you're a persistent little lass ain't cha?"** Her golden locks transform, trying to disable the criminal.

 **"Ye think you can haul me in child? I got luck on my side~"** He reached into his pocket, taking out a green bomb. **"Take this~"** He tosses it behind him, an explosion of smoke. engulfing the sweeper in training, blinding her. His laughter fading as the distance between the two grow.

The odd green man arrives at his hideout, far on the outskirts of the city. **"I gave her the slip~ Now to check me pot of gold!"** It was an odd habit, after his several hours of stealing and guzzling booze, he returns to his little hobble of a home.

Opens his secret hiding spot in the floor, and place his latest earnings in an oversized black cauldron. Before dumping it out and recounting. He took everything, dollar bills, coins, jewels, but what he desired most of all...was gold.

He loved hearing the sound of the ching ching ringing as he played with the metallic currency. Our viridian villain wasn't ready...was unaware of her presence. She struck, hard and fast, knocking him out with her hammer hair.

It didn't take her long to tie him up, collect his stolen cash and drag them to the police station. Earning gaping fulls, unfiltered praise and the good bounty. She walked to the book store, spending some of her hard earned cash.

 _'The rest will be used to help Sven with the bills.'_ Proud of herself for completing a mission without help, she went to Sven's safehouse. Eager to read her newest novels. However surprisingly she seemed to have forgotten something important.

 _Back at the bar..._

There stood two heart saddened men. Reduced to washing dishes. The bar owner watching the two like a hawk, as they scrubbed off the food residue of his nice porcelain china, glass cups and silver utensils. Running a bar and restaurant had its perks.

Unfortunately the two sweepers who had been left behind by Eve while hunting her target were in the middle of a couple drinks, had tried to follow without paying. In addition, they also got into a slight...argument resulting in a teeny weeny brawl or two with some drunks.

In conclusion, Sven and Train spent the remainder of their night as dishwashers...and oh how they hated every minute of it. Today was an awful day for them. Not knowing of the significance of today's date. March 17th...St. Patties Day...Maybe they should've worn green...At least they didn't get pinched.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Another one shot complete~ Thank you all for reading, Sen and I(Mako) would seriously love to see favs/follows/reviews if you liked it! Remember this whole week we'll be doing easter and st patricks day themed one shots of a wide variety of animes/mangas/games for this week.**

 **So please feel free to check out our profile for our updates! Tchao for now all~ May the luck of the Irish be with Ye ^_^**


End file.
